Different Worlds
by sessxkagxyoko
Summary: He belonged in a different world. He visits the land of the living once in a while. She belongs in a different era. She's stuck in the past. Two worlds collide. Song fic. InuyashaxBleach xover. ByakuyaKag OOC


**Summary: **He belonged in a different world. He visits the land of the living once in a while. She belongs in a different era. She's stuck in the past. Two worlds collide. Song fic. InuyashaxBleach xover. ByakuyaKag OOC

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, Inuyasha or any song used. They belong to their respective owners.

_**Lyrics**_

_Thoughts _

**Feudal Era**

She was wandering around the lands after training with Sango when a group of snake demons appeared out of nowhere. She was injured by the demons but still fought. Suddenly, a man appeared. The man defeated the rest of the demons. He made his way over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked. "H-hai. I was distracted." "It's ok not to be strong." "I had just finished training with a friend." "Oh?" "Miko!" Sesshomaru entered the field. "This Sesshomaru was worried about you." "Brother, worry not I am well." "You are bleeding. This one smelt your blood." She chuckled. "I was walking through the forest as I usually do after sparring, when I was jumped by snake demons. One of them had injured me. The others were defeated by myself or that man." "What man, imouto?" She tilted her head to Byakuya. Sesshomaru looked and said "I thank you Shinigami-sama for saving my imouto." "Wench!" Kagome flinched. Byakuya looked at Kagome and said "come, we will go away from the annoying voice." She nodded and stood with her hand on the wound. She followed Byakuya and Sesshomaru followed after them. Byakuya grabbed Kagome, being careful of her shoulder, and flash stepped away, Sesshomaru followed suit and ran. They made it to a clearing with a cave and sat up camp. Sesshomaru removed her hand and checked the wound.

"It doesn't look poisoned. You shouldn't be so careless Kagome." "I know Sesshomaru. I wasn't expecting it, though I should have been, what with having almost all the jewel." _Jewel? What jewel would she have that she's worried about?_ Sesshomaru saw the curious look and said "The Shikon no Tama." He asked disbelievingly "She has the Shikon no Tama?" Sesshomaru shrugged. "She is its guardian." He looked at Kagome. "You are the Shikon Miko?" she nodded. He bowed his head to her. "Hello Shikon Miko. My name is Byakuya Kuchiki." "Hello Byakuya-sama. My name is Kagome Higurashi." "Sesshomaru Taisho." The men nodded at each other. "How long will you be in the world of the living?" "A few months, if not longer." Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome stared at Byakuya. Sesshomaru noticed. Over the next few months while Kagome healt, Kagome and Byakuya got to know each other. Sesshomaru supervised. They fell in love. They started dating. However, at the end of four months, they separated.

Byakuya had to go back to the Seireitei. Kagome had to return to hunting the shards. Six months later, Byakuya returned. Things started up again as if they never changed, save with Inuyasha ranting and raving. He left again four months later. He didn't return till after the jewel was complete. He learnt from Sesshomaru that Kagome was from five hundred years in the future. He waited five hundred years to see his darling. He met her at the shrine. She hugged him tightly when she saw him. She excitedly kissed him. He was shocked at first but returned the kiss. They kissed often and for a long while. He had to return once more to his duties. Once he returned the next time he didn't immediately go to her. He went to a bar. Kagome went and looked for him as she sensed his presence.

_**Do you still drank whiskey  
>Can I buy you around<br>If nobody's sittin' here  
>Do you mind if I sit down<strong>_

She sat next to him.

_**I was nervous when I saw you  
>I almost walked away<br>And now I can't believe  
>What I'm about to say<strong>_

_**(Chorus)  
>These arms wanna hold you<br>These lips wanna kiss you  
>These eyes are glad to see you<br>Baby I miss you  
>Let's drive each other crazy<br>Like we did back then  
>Why don't we get together<br>And break each other's hearts again**_

"Byakuya, I wanna hold you, I wanna kiss you. I'm glad to see you. I missed you."

_**Maybe I've had one too many  
>I don't wanna say too much<br>We both know the reasons  
>Why we didn't keep in touch<br>We know good for each other  
>Still it's hard to let it go<br>I'm trying to be strong  
>But babe you gotta know<strong>_

_**(Chorus)  
>These arms wanna hold you<br>These lips wanna kiss you  
>These eyes are glad to see you<br>Baby I miss you  
>Let's drive each other crazy<br>Like we did back then  
>Why don't we get together<br>And break each other's hearts again**_

_**And loving you should be the last thing on my mind  
>It feel so good to let you hurt me one more time<strong>_

(Chorus)

_**These arms wanna hold you  
>These lips wanna kiss you<br>These eyes are glad to see you  
>Baby I miss you<br>Let's drive each other crazy  
>Like we did back then<br>Why don't we get together  
>And break each other's hearts again<strong>_

They locked eyes. "That song seemed to suit our mood perfectly." They left the bar. He kissed her senseless. She moaned. "Byakuya, I hope this doesn't upset you but I love you." "I love you too." They made love that night and all the nights following it for three months. Then, once more, he had to return to the Seireitei. A few months later, she learnt she was pregnant. She went to Sesshomaru. "How do I deal with this?" "Like an adult. That child is a part of him. remember that." She nodded and went home. Nine months later, she was having a baby boy. She named him after his father. He didn't return. One the way home, eighteen years later, Kagome and her son were tragically killed in a crash. Kagome was an earth bound spirit for a year. Her son was resurrected by Tenseiga. Kagome couldn't be saved as she had been saved before in a demon outbreak. She told JR that she loved him. A year later, a Shinigami appeared before her. "It's time to leave this world, Lady Spirit." "Let me say goodbye one last time to my family." The Shinigami nodded. She went a few blocks away and entered the house. "Darlins." Everyone looked up. "I love you. It's time for me to go." JR dashed away the tear threatening to fall. "I love you mama." "I love you too baby. Sess take care of him. if I see him in the next twenty years, I'm coming back and kicking you." "It's time, miss." "May I ask your name first?" "Rukia Kuchiki, mam." "You know Byakuya then?" "Yes. He's my brother."

She nodded. "Where am I heading?" "The Rukongai." "Hm. I hope to see Byakuya again." Rukia was shocked. "How do you know my brother?" "Look at my son's eyes. Tell me whose they look like." She did as told. "Byakuya." Kagome nodded. "Yes. Miss Kuchiki, do me a favor please. Whenever you are in this world, check in with my family. I'm sure they would want to know how I am and I am sure you want to know how your nephew is doing." "What is his name?" "Byakuya. He was named after his father, whom I haven't seen in twenty years." Rukia nodded and sent Kagome to the Rukongai. Kagome busted into tears over both Byakuya's being out of her reach. She looked and saw not what Rukia described but something much more intricate. _The Seireitei? Hm._ She shrugged and wandered the area. She ran into someone. "Watch it." She looked up. She saw tribal tattoos on his forehead. "Who are you?" "Renji Abarai, lieutenant of Division 6. Who the hell are you?" "Renji." "Captain." Kagome looked at the speaker, mesmerized. She breathed out "Byakuya." He snapped his attention to her. His eyes widened slightly. "Kagome. What are you doing here?" she shrugged. "Miss Kuchiki told me I'd end up in the Rukongai. I ended up here when she brought me over." "Why are you here? Why aren't you in the land of the living?" She shrugged.

"I died a year ago. I was a wandering spirit until just a few minutes ago." His hand went to his chest. "How did you die?" "Car wreck." "Captain, do you know her?" "Yes. She was mine twenty years ago." "I need to talk to you Byakuya about something." "What is it?" She looked around. They headed toward Jushiro's area. "Captain Ukitake?" asked Renji. He opened the door. "Yes Lieutenant Abarai. Captain Kuchiki. Madam." "May we use your quarters for a moment." "Hai." "Jushiro, Kagome. Kags, Jushiro." "Do you know her Byakuya?" "Hai." "Jushiro." "Shunsui, why are you here?" "Wanting to talk to a friend. Hello pretty lady." "Shunsui, Kagome. Kagome, Captain Shunsui." She nodded to them. They sat. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" "You sure you don't mind these people knowing?" "I don't." "In the land of the living, there is something I left behind." "And that is?" "Our son." Everyone froze. "Son? I have a son?" she stood and walked to him. "Originally, he too had died in the wreck; however, Sesshomaru had manage to save him. I wasn't able to be resurrected." He hugged her. "He was the reason I stayed earth bound until earlier." "What does he look like?" "He has Byakuya's eyes and hair coloring." "What did you name him?" "He was named Byakuya, for his father, as I hadn't seen him in twenty years my family figured he forgot me."

She shrugged. "And you?" "I knew he was a busy man. I knew he would've came back if he could have." Shunsui stood. "Come. Let's go see Head Captain." They all headed to Squad One quarters. They knocked. A dry, elderly voice asked "what do you want?" Shunsui said "we wish to talk to you Head Captain." He opened the door. He saw his students, Shunsui and Jushiro, Byakuya, Renji and an unknown female. He asked the female "who are you?" she bowed and said "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am the Shikon Miko." Everyone save Byakuya was shocked. "The Shikon Miko? That is you?" "Hai, sir." "Come. We will talk in here." They entered the quarter. They sat. "Explain." "The year it is now in the land of the living is my original time. However, on my fifteenth birthday I was dragged to Feudal Japan." Yamamoto held up his hand. "How and why were you dragged into the past?" "How? My cat had gone into the well house. The well had suddenly unboarded as my family had had it boarded and sealed. A centipede demon had come from the well and bit into my side, dragging me down into it and into the past. As to the why; fifty years before I had arrived a miko named Kikyo had been chosen to guard the Shikon. She had saved a bandit named Onigumo, who was badly scarred due to a fire. She took care of him Onigumo had fallen in love with Kikyo however she was in love with a hanyou named Inuyasha…" "Wait a minute. You never told me that Inuyasha had been around. You also never said the name of the priestess guarding the Tama."

Everyone looked at Byakuya. "You know the story?" "Hai." Yamamoto looked at him speculatively. "So you mean to tell me that that bag of clay was actually Inubaka's old love?" "Hai. Anyway, Inuyasha had been after the Tama also. However, Kikyo couldn't and wouldn't kill Inuyasha. They had many meetings and fell in love. At the same time Onigumo had sold his soul to demons, thus creating Naraku. His way of thinking is that Kikyo wouldn't want someone burnt and unable to move. However, he went rampant and attacked Inuyasha while in the guise of Inuyasha, making Kikyo think he betrayed her. Kikyo thinking she was betrayed went after Inuyasha pining him to a tree with a cursed arrow. Kikyo burnt the jewel with her body when she died. Fifty years later, I was brought in to correct the wrong." Yamamoto said "you said you were bit. That would mean you most likely have a scar." She nodded and lifted her shirt slightly, just above the scar. They all saw it and looked surprised, save Byakuya. Yamamoto looked at Byakuya and asked "why are you not surprised?" he shrugged "I already know. I learnt so five hundred twenty-three years ago." His eyes narrowed. "You know her." They got into a slight argument until someone whistled sharply. "Can we stop arguing?" "Kagome stay out of this." She became angry. "Byakuya Kuchiki. The minute someone starts arguing over me is the minute it's my business. Should you continue to act like an ass, I will kick yours. I don't give a damn if you are captain." He froze. She stalked back to her sit and sang into the silence.

_**Storm on the horizon weather's coming in  
>Smell of the rain takes me back again<br>to a morning just like this and clouds filled the sky  
>And every time I think about that day I said goodbye<strong>_

_**[Chorus]  
>My heart beats like thunder as I call out your name<br>And all my tears start falling down like the rain  
>So let it rain, let it rain<strong>_

_**I remember back in college you loved these kind of days  
>When we'd run off to your apartment and hide away<br>We'd talk about forever and how we'd share our lives  
>It never crossed my mind I'd be without you here tonight<strong>_

_**[Chorus]  
>My heart beats like thunder as I call out your name<br>And all my tears start falling down like the rain  
>So let it rain, let it rain<strong>_

_**I'm not afraid of dying it's something we all do  
>but I'm scared to death of living the rest of my life without you<strong>_

_**Oh my heart beats like thunder as I call out your name  
>And all my tears start falling like the rain,<br>So let it rain, let it rain.  
>Oh, let it rain.<strong>_

They all froze shocked. Byakuya took Kagome in his arms. "Mine" she said. She then finished the story of the search, her meeting Byakuya, the last time they saw one another, the death, and her reunion to Byakuya. To say the least Yamamoto, Renji, Jushiro and Shunsui were shocked. Yamamoto said, after a few minutes, "You have a son whom had died with but was resurrected by a sword." "Hai, Sesshomaru had felt the sword vibrating. He hurried to the scene and resurrected him, however I couldn't be resurrected as I had been before and the sword can only resurrect someone once." Yamamoto sighed. "You may go visit him, every once in a while, however, do not make it a habit." They nodded. "You may leave sometime next month." Kagome looked up at Byakuya and said "his birthday is next month. I'm sure he would like to meet his father." He nodded.

The following month, Jushiro, Shunsui, Byakuya, Kagome and Renji all were heading to the land of the living. Kagome was accepted and put into Squad 3. However she was often found in the fourth squadron. They went through the Senkaimon and exited at Urahara's Shop. There they were given gigai's. Kagome and Byakuya took the lead, the rest followed. She walked toward a shrine; however, she didn't go up though she did look at it. Byakuya took Kagome into his arms. "Honey? You should go see them." She shook her head. "They've finally moved on. Besides, JR will come see them later and tell them all about the visit." "Wouldn't he be with them? It is his birthday." "No. Gramps and he didn't get along very well, what with him never meeting his father. He'll be with Sess and Ship." They continued in the direction. They came to a house. They silently went around. They heard childish laughter. "Uncle Byakuya! Come play with me, please." "Alright Mia, I'm coming." Byakuya's breath caught in his throat. "He sounds just like me." Kagome and crew came around the corner. Everyone fell silent. JR looked at Kagome and ran to her. "Mother." He cried silently. She held him closely and rocked in place. "Shhh, hush my baby. I was given permission to come see you everyone once in a while." He quieted shortly afterward. "Honey, I brought someone to meet you."

Byakuya sr. stepped forward. JR looked up and his breath hitched. "Father?" "Hai. Hello Byakuya. Did your mother ever tell you my name?" he shook his head. "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki." JR's breath caught. "She named me after you." Sr. nodded. They embraced. The party started again and Kagome introduced the other three. She explained what had happened after she arrived in the Spirit World. Hours later, a few more people arrived. "Byakuya." "Rukia." "Captain." "Rukia." "Hey Rukia, what's doin?" "Renji." "Why are you here?" "Head Captain gave us permission to attend this party. He also gave us permission to come back every once in a while." They talked but soon it was time for them to return. Kagome hugged JR, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Mai and all the others tightly. "I love y'all. Be safe and be good." They headed back through the Senkaimon. They went back to their duties. They visited often. Byakuya and Kagome married and had five more children, three girls and two boys. They lived happily.

_**A/N i had thought of this story yesterday and it wouldn't leave me alone so i had to type it**_


End file.
